Virus
An artificially crafted plague, created in a lab by combining a virulent strain of Ebola with some foreign DNA to create a retrovirus of enormous potential for lethal consequences to life upon this planet. Overview A product of the Cold War, when the Soviet Union collapsed its germ warfare division was severely downsized, and scientists who had spent years working in the illegal research for the 'perfect' Bioweapon were suddenly at loose ends, penniless and cut off from their government pensions. Necessarily that encouraged some to outsource their talents to whichever power was willing to finance their enormously expensive research. Among whom is numbered a certain tyrant of a Middle Eastern nation. He wanted weapons to give him power over the region and when pressed on the defensive he came very near to releasing his plague, only to have been stopped by his own Generals, who stalwartly refused such a suicidal maneuver. On some timelines he unleashed his plague and brought about the dire consequences predicted by wiser and cooler heads than his own, but in most other timelines the world was spared and the virus remained dormant. Then came the hard times with international pressure being exerted to get him to give up on his Bio-weapons, and much to his reluctance he tacitly complied while trying to save face by doing it quietly. Many scientists were cut loose, let go or simply vanished into the desert, and with them went their fearsome creations, one vial of which wound up on the international black market. Possibilities Several possibilities exist, because there are several different types of lethal strain. Possibility One Immediate or lingering death through a fast-spreading airborne disease that would make the Bubonic Plague seem like a leisurely picnic by contrast. Widespread death and isolation of the Japanese islands, which proves to be ultimately futile as the disease spreads quickly from airport terminals and results in the death of over one third of the population of the planet. Tyrant Tyrant Virus, otherwise known as the t-Virus is the general name given to that does not kill its hosts outright but instead transforms them into raging beasts with only the mindless intent to kill and feast upon the living. Lilith A Virus designed to reinforce the X chromosome while breaking down the Y chromosomes in men as though they were an aberration. One generation later and men would become nearly extinct. The virus grants perfect health and beauty to anyone female but utterly destroys the tissues of men breaks them down like slow-acting acid so that no trace of them survives. The true author of this contagion is the one for whom the Virus was named the Neflim Titaness named Lilith. Lilith hates the male half of the human genome, regarding the 'Y' chromosome as a mistake of evolution, and one that she wishes to eradicate as a means of getting back at Adam by targeting his children for elimination. She have a similar problem with women, in fact she believes that women are a superior side to humanity, while men are a distraction. In truth her intentions are not so much hostile as misguided, for she has crafted her virus to benevolently enhance the quality of life for most women. The virus is actually an extension of her own genetic matter, because of its supranormal nature even gods and Immortals are affected. However Lilith is powerful and cruel in her ways, but hardly stupid. Her branch of the Virus may eradicate pure stream men from the gene pool but it also works to transform certain individuals into hermaphrodites. Fortunately Lilith thought of negative reactions so made certain to instill a highly crazed libido as a part of her overall package. The Virus repairs the Y chromosome and thus grants perfect health and vitality to insure a much slower need to replace lost elements of the population. The only sure way to die is through violence, and most people would rather make out than contemplate war or murder, having a one percent fertile half-male branch of the population insures that women will continue to be fruitful and multiply for generations yet to be forthcoming. Category:Terminology